Third Party Ticket(s)
by Gojiraxe
Summary: Just a short insight on what the third party characters feel that their 'ticket' is expiring. One-shot. Completed. Rated T for implied drinking.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, or it's characters. They belong to Nintendo and some characters to their third-party companies (respectively). This is a non-profit fanfiction written purely out of enjoyment. Enjoy.**

**Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a while, so I just thought I would do this. Just something small. I love Super Smash Brothers. It's one of my favorite games. I know they're only third-party characters but I'm definitely going to miss Snake and Sonic. Feel free to leave a comment, good or bad. I'm not above criticism.**

* * *

The combatants had gone back to the Super Smash Brothers after the events of Brawl. Some of the fighters went back to their rooms, some of them went back home. The remaining fighters had been spread out throughout the Super Smash Brothers Hotel. One of the more popular areas in the hotel was the Lounge Area.

The Lounge was open, well furnished, it served food, played soothing music, and most importantly: it had a full open bar. The Lounge was open twenty four hours a day, and it offered relaxation to the fighters after their fights. The flat screens offered three options; the news, sports, or fights from the other fighters.

One of the fighters was in the lounge, but he wasn't taking in any of the relaxation that it had to offer. Instead he had sat himself at the bar. Every now and then he would rub his gloved hand through his blue spikes, or just he would raise his head up to the flat screens just long enough to order another drink.

_How many drinks was this one_, Sonic thought. He couldn't remember, but it wasn't important. It's not like it was going to stop him from downing this one, and ordering another.

A hand appeared on his shoulder. At first it had startled Sonic, pulling him out of his own depressed world. The owner of the hand wasn't exactly considered a friend, but the gesture was sincere. They were more than friends. They had been comrades in arms, fighting together. They were rivals, but Sonic didn't think anyone else in the entire hotel had understood Sonic like Solid Snake did.

Solid Snake, and Sonic weren't from here. They weren't Nintendo. They were just guests in the Super Smash Brother's Tournament. Third party characters were given a ticket, a one time trip. Once their ticket had expired they were to be sent home. That would be the end of it. Their Third Party Ticket would be given to someone else, someone else got the chance to experience Nintendo they way they had.

Without a word Snake had sat down on the stool next to Sonic's. They didn't talk for a while. Sometimes people could communicate without words. This was one of those times. The silenced had shown that they understood each other.

"I understand," Snake finally said.

Sonic nodded, lifting his head from the bar. "I know they told us just one," the hedgehog sighed.

In an attempt to be a good friend Snake put his hand on Sonic's shoulder again. "There still might be a chance."

"I just didn't think that it would happen so fast."

Snake nodded his head in agreement. "You know, the tournaments over," the male took a drag off his cigarette. "But the ticket hasn't expired yet. The guys still get together and brawl."

The hedgehog looked over at his comrade, what the human was saying was true.

"I think they're getting together now, if you want to go."

Sonic nodded. "I'd like that."

"Let's get out of here then," Snake stood up from his stool, motioning to the door. Being a "good friend" wasn't one of the skills that the infamous Solid Snake possessed, but it doesn't mean he couldn't try. "Buddy." He added, forcing a smile.

Sonic the Hedgehog nodded in response. Taking in a deep sigh, he stood up and looked around the Lounge. This had had become one of his favorite places to be after his fights, or with his friends. It was true that Sonic had his other friends, and he was starting to miss them, but the Brothers had become some of his good friends. Some of them, his brother. His time here was coming to an end, and he knew it.

Snake followed behind his comrade, his brother in arms, but he had been stopped by Samus.

"Hey, Snake." Samus smiled as she passed.

The response she got in return wasn't the one she expected, but it wasn't a disappointing answer regardless. Rather than using words, Snake had closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. The two brawlers were engaged in one prolonged, passionate, long awaited kiss. They embraced each other into each other's arms, tilting their head into the kiss.

Samus watched at the former FOXHOUND operative, and the blue hedgehog walk out of the Lounge Area and into the light, and what may have been their last battle with the Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was way shorter than I had expected it to be. This wasn't my favorite, it actually really didn't turn out the way I thought at all. I haven't written anything in a while, so I just thought I would try this out. I know they were just third parties, but I really liked Sonic and Snake. I was really excited about their arrivals because I love Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Metal Gear series. I thought they were really good characters, and I think they will be missed. I am looking forward to Megaman as a new character. Again, sorry for it's shortness. I might just jump into something longer now. Less and less of my ideas are about one-shots. Luckily Fox and Link are coming back. Those two are my favorite. What're you favorite characters, or character combinations? Feel free to leave a comment.**

**Update: I guess Sonic was confirmed and Snake still has a chance. This was just an idea I had a while ago and I finally got around to it. I'm not buying either of the systems that the new one is coming out for, so I kinda just stopped following the news as a way of not torturing myself. My mistake. I've honestly kept out of the news loop, and I probably still will.**


End file.
